Balas Dendam Jilid Dua
by Queenshi137
Summary: Karena pernah dihina namja yang ia suka, Sungmin bertekad mendapatkan seorang gadis untuk ia jadikan kekasih. Namun siapa sangka, nasib membawanya bertemu dengan si pria jahanam yang telah menghinanya sebagai 'lelaki palsu' juga kakak lelakinya yang tampan dan seorang perayu ulung. Disinilah rencana balas dendam si kelinci manis bermula.. KyuMin! Boys love! Twoshoot!


_KyuMin as always!_

 _enJoy!_

* * *

Sungmin pernah merasakan patah hati. Dulu sekali pada seorang pemuda tampan yang wajahnya mirip dengan rupa pangeran di buku seri bergambar milik adiknya, Wookie. Dan semenjak saat itu, ia bertekad akan mencari seorang wanita tulen yang akan ia jadikan kekasih. Bukan hanya untuk balas dendam karena orang itu dulu menghinanya dengan sebutan 'lelaki palsu', tapi ia juga punya misi untuk membersihkan citranya dari hal-hal berbau uke-manis-seksi-dan-montok yang terlanjur melekat pada dirinya hingga sekarang.

Dan setelah pencarian yang cukup panjang, ia akhirnya menemukan seorang gadis yang mau berkencan dengannya sabtu sore ini. Jangan tanya bagaimana senangnya Sungmin, adiknya yang masih berusia 6 tahun –Lee Ryeowook bahkan sampai menangis ketakutan melihat dandanan serba hitam milik sungmin yang dibahunya di penuhi spike tajam. Juga goresan hitam pekat yang menghiasi kelopak mata bawah Sungmin. ckckck.

"YA Lee Sungmin! Kau ingin berkencan atau membuat pertunjukan musik punk dijalanan hah?!" Ibunya kembali berteriak dengan spatula yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum ceria.

"Ini Manly Eomma. Manly! Hari ini aku pasti akan pulang membawa kekasihku. Lihat saja!" Setelahnya Sungmin pergi dengan harapan tinggi. Kali ini setelah mengikuti situs kencan buta selama hampir empat bulan, akhirnya ada seorang gadis dengan akun 'Amy' yang mengiyakan permintaan kopi daratnya.

Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana gigihnya Sungmin mencari kekasih? -_-

"Namanya saja manis. Orangnya juga pasti manis hahahahaaaa~~" Tawa pemuda itu menggelegar diatas motor bebek miliknya. Sejurus kemudian sosoknya sudah menghilang ditikungan jalan.

Well, Sungmin-ssi semoga kebahagian selalu menyertaimu~~~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika tadi Sungmin dipenuhi oleh aura merah jambu yang begitu kental. Kini pemuda itu justru tertunduk lesu di pojok sebuah cafe. Di depannya duduk seorang gadis yang terus saja bercerita tak henti mengindahkan keadaan Sungmin yang sudah layu (?)

"Begitulah, aku pikir sekarang ini gadis yang bermain gitar sangat sedikit. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menekuni bidang ini. Kau juga bermain gitar bukan? Itulah kenapa aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Lalu bla bla bla..."

Sungmin mengangguk-ngangguk –kalau saja gadis di depannya mau memperhatikan dengan seksama, ada genangan air di ujung kedua pelupuk mata Sungmin.

Ini semua jelas diluar dugaannya. Seharusnya gadis yang ia kenal bernama 'Amy' itu memakai mini skirt imut dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai indah, riasan tipis juga bibir kissable yang menggoda atau suara yang mendayu-dayu manja ketika memanggilnya 'oppa', bukan malah yang seperti dihadapannya ini.

Oke, gadis di depannya ini memang memiliki postur kecil seperti gadis yang lain, wajahnya juga cukup imut kalau saja ia memakai sedikit lipstik. Nah! Itu dia masalahnya! Gadis di depannya ini sama sekali tak memakai riasan apapun selain eyeliner yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sangar. Dan oh jangan lupakan rambutnya yang cepak dengan polesan warna merah menyala yang membuat Sungmin melongo hebat saat gadis itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Amy!

"Jadi apa kau ada waktu untuk berlatih gitar denganku? Kita bisa membuat sebuah group yang cukup bagus ku rasa dan bla bla bla ..." Uh, hancur sudah impiannya untuk dipanggil oppa! Gadis ini bahkan terlihat lebih manly daripada dirinya.

"Em, yeah. Ku rasa juga begitu A-Amy... Kau bisa memakai kostum lucu saat kita tampil nanti. Em –em seperti rok mini atau dress selutut dengan pita di pinggangmu. Bukankah itu lucu?"

"NO! Rok mini? Dress? Kau pikir aku apa?! Yang seperti itu tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali. Lagipula aku lebih suka memakai celana panjang."

DOENGGG

Benar-benar tak ada harapan! Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis menolak memakai dress dan rok? Kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat dimasa lalu sampai ia mengalami banyak kesulitan dalam urusan percintaan seperti saat ini! Eomma dan adiknya pasti akan terus menjadikannya bahan olok-olok kalau ia sampai membawa gadis ini berkunjung ke rumah. Ah, Ryeowook juga pasti akan menangis lagi melihat dandanan gadis itu!

Saat sedang bergelut dengan segudang ratapan akan nasibnya, tiba-tiba saja bahunya ditepuk dari arah belakang. Bersamaan dengan sapaan bernada mengejek yang terdengar ditelinganya.

"Yoo, Sungmini-ya! Kau sedang apa disini?" Sial, itu Donghae si pria tampan jahanam yang dulu mengatainya lelaki palsu! Bagaimana bisa ia disini?

Sungmin masih dalam mode shock saat Donghae –lelaki yang ia klaim jahanam itu tengah menatap penuh selidik pada sosok Amy yang masih kalem-kalem saja mencicipi minumannya. "Mwo? Hey, Sungmini-ya! Bukannya dia perempuan? Ku pikir tadi kau sedang bersama seorang namja. Apa sekaranng kau memilih menjadi uke untuk gadis tomboy huh? Memang ada jenis hubungan begitu?" Donghae masih dengan bebalnya mencercanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan absurd sambil sesekali menoel-noel pipi Sungmin.

Amy yang risih melihat kelakuan Donghae terhadap Sungmin langsung saja berdiri. Lalu menatap keduanya dengan pandangan terganggu. "Bagaimana bisa kau diam saja diperlakukan seperti perempuan begitu? Aiss, aku tak sudi bergaul dengan namja lembek sepertimu! Aku pergi!"

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Dan tawa Donghae makin membuat Sungmin ingin sekali melemparkan dirinya ke tengah jalan raya sana. Semua angannya tentang kencan romantis pupus sudah. Bahkan gadis seperti Amy juga menolaknya. Apa mungkin ia memang ditakdirkan jomblo hingga menutup mata?

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"YAAA CHO DONGHAEEEEEEEE!" Suara bass yang terdengar menggelegar seketika menyentak tawa Donghae. Pemuda itu melirik takut-takut ke belakang dan mendapati sosok hyung-nya tengah menatap berang ke arahnya.

"YA YA YA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis manis ini eoh?!"

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Terang saja tangis Sungmin makin keras. Sudah gagal kencan, ia malah dipanggil gadis? Bunuh saja aku! Batinnya nelangsa.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Hyung! Ini adalah teman lamaku, Sungmin. Dan dia laki-laki, ia kan Min?"

Twich!

Sikap sok ramah Donghae menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Sungmin. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan seksama, lalu berpindah pada sosok yang satu lagi –yang masih menatap Donghae dengan raut berang.

'kenapa Dongek telihat ketakutan?'

AHA!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas tanpa permisi dipikirannya. Diam-diam ia menyeringai senang.

"Huhuhuhuhu, dia memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengannya." Akunya dusta pada pemuda yang Donghae sebut hyung. Mimiknya ia buat sedemikian teraniaya dan ketakutan.

"Mworago?! Aniya, Hyung! Aku tak melakukan apapun! Sungguh!"

"Kau bilang hanya ingin ke toilet sebentar, tak taunya malah mengganggu si manis ini. Pulang sekarang! Aku akan memotong uang sakumu bulan ini juga menyita beberapa mobil balapmu!" Sungmin memandang takjub pada wajah pemuda tersebut. Kalau dilihat-lihat, pemuda ini jauhhhhhh lebih manly dari Donghae. Juga lebih berkuasa, wkwkwk.

"ANDWAE HYUNGGG~~"

"Pfffftttttttt...!"

Sekuat tenaga Sungmin menahan tawa. Lihat, lihat! Donghae terlihat mengenaskan dengan posisi berlutut di depan hyung-nya.

"Maaf, manis. Atas nama adikku yang bodoh ini aku minta maaf. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, hyung dari Cho Donghae. Apa ia sering mengganggu mu, hem?" Yang mengenalkan diri sebagai kakak Donghae memberikan tatapan super lembutnya pada Sungmin. Tak ketinggalan satu kedipan mata yang ia layangkan cuma-cuma.

'kesempatan!'

"Neee, hyung! Dongek –em, maksudku Donghae sering sekali menggangguku. Ia juga sering membuatku malu di depan teman-teman. Dulu aku pernah menolak pernyataan cintanya, jadi sepertinya ia masih dendam padaku." Adunya penuh kepalsuan.

Donghae yang mendengarnya jelas tak terima. Ia meneriaki Sungmin dengan sorot mata ingin membunuh. "YAAA! Aku yang menolakmu! Kau ini cari mati ya?! Ingin ku hajar eoh?"

"Tuhkan, hyung! Dia sekarang ingin menghajarku~~ Huweeee"

"YAA CHO DONGHAE!" Kyuhyun kembali menatap berang adiknya. Lelaki yang paling tua diantara mereka kemudian menjewer telinga Donghae tanpa rasa bersalah. "Masuk ke mobil dan tunggu hyung!" Titahnya.

Ohh... Jangan ditanya bagaimana senangnya Sungmin. Pemuda itu begitu menikmati setiap raut tersiksa musuh bebuyutannya tersebut. Ia bahkan sempat menendang bokong Donghae saat pemuda itu berjalan dengan lunglai meninggalkandirinya dan sang hyung.

"Dia memang selalu saja menyusahkan! Kau pasti melewati banyak waktu sulit karenanya. Sebagai permintaan maaf, apa kau mau ikut makan siang di rumah kami, manis?" Percayalah, ini tawaran paling menggiurkan yang pernah Sungmin dapat sepanjang hidupnya.

Jadi tak perlu berfikir dua kali bagi pemuda itu untuk mengangguk senang dan membiarkan dirinya digiring Kyuhyun keluar dari cafe tersebut.

'Bersiaplah dengan pembalasan manisku, Dongek tampan!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Entah bagaimana awalnya, kini obsesi Sungmin tentang kekasih perempuan lenyap begitu saja. Ia malah memiliki obsesi baru untuk membuat hidup Donghae sensara.

Pertemuannya tempo hari dengan hyung Donghae jelas merupakan jembatan yang bagus. Saat jamuan makan siang hari itu pun ia lumayan puas membuat Donghae lagi-lagi dimarahi sang hyung karena aktingnya yang seolah kembali hendak dipukul Donghae. Meskipun ia harus sedikit menahan geram saat habis-habisan di goda si sulung Cho yang sepertinya sangat tertarik padanya..

Beberapa kali ia bahkan sempat mendapatkan remasan Kyuhyun di paha dan pinggulnya. Hiiiiiii~~~

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Min?" Heechul, teman sebangku Sungmin yang juga pernah dikatai lelaki palsu oleh Donghae adalah salah satu orang yang mendukung rencana balas dendam ini. Pemua cantik yang memiliki tubuh jenjang itu rupanya masih berang dengan tingkah Donghae saat mereka masih di sekolah menengah pertama.

Jadi saat mendengar cerita Sungmin mengenai pertemuannya dengan Donghae dan hyungnya, juga tentang rencana balas dendam jilid 2 miliknya (Yang kata Sungmin bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan akan berlanjut hingga jilid ke 10), Heechul jadi antusian sekali. Mereka bahkan sengaja menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap sekolah seperti saat ini agar lebih leluasa membahas rencana selanjutnya.

"Mollayo, Heechul hyung~~ "

"Hey, Min! Bagaimana kalau kau dekati saja hyung-nya si ikan itu? Buat dia mencintaimu, Min. Dengan begitu kau bisa menyiksa Donghae setiap hari kalau kau bisa menjadi kekasih si Kyuhyun itu. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala tanda tak setuju. Kemudian menatap Heechul dengan sangsi, "Dia namja, Hyung! Sama seperti kita, pria tampan sepertinya pasti banyak dikelilingi yeoja. Dan aku juga masih ingin mendapatkan yeoja untuk memperbaiki citraku."

"Tapi kau kan memang salah satu uke terpopuler disekolah kita, Min. Kalau toh dia lurus, kau pasti bisa membuatnya berbelok. Toh menjadi uke itu tidak buruk sama sekali. " Kemudian Heechul menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga, "Lihat saja aku. Hannie sangat memanjakanku. Semua yang ku inginkan nyaris bisa ku dapatkan. Benar-benar seperti tuan putri! Dan bagian yang paling menguntungkan menjadi seorang uke adalah..."

"Saat melakukan 'itu' kita tidak perlu bekerja keras. Hanya perlu mendesah saja dan mengangkang. Enak loh, Min. Kau harus segera merasakan surganya dunia kekeke~~"

"YAAAAAAA CHULLIE HYUNG! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SIHH?"

PLETAKK

"Tidak perlu berteriak juga, bocah! Sudah, pokoknya kau harus bisa mendekati hyung Donghae. Aku akan membantumu. Bukankah kau ingin si keparat itu menderita? Saat kau sudah puas, tinggalkan saja hyungnya! Bereskan?!"

"NEEEEE~~"

Well, semoga berhasil Sungminie manly!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hello, this is Queen!**

 **Lama tak bersuaaa!**

 **Maaf, Queen kemarin sibuk dengan urusan mahasiswa semester akhir. Skripsi, sidang, revisi dan buntut-buntut yang lain.**

 **Dan Alhamdulillah udah selesai^^**

 **Dan malem ini tiba-tiba kangen nulis, mau update romansa dua lima tapi filenya gak tau keselip dimana. so, Queen iseng aja nulis-nulis dan jadilah ini. Cuma twoshoot kok, lusa update lagi kalau ada yang mau~~~**

 **(sekalian update RMD kalau filenya udah ketemu. )**

 **Dan hey! Yang kenal Queen pasti sadar ini genre Queen sekali ia kan? Semoga bisa balikin feel Queen bikin fict lagi dan ngobatin kangen kalian.**

 **So, wanna give me some review and welcoming hug?**

 **Annyeong~~~**


End file.
